True Colours (Mechtanium Surge)
True Colors is the 20th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will air on 3rd of July, 2011. Plot After the battle in Gundalia, Mag Mel desires the key even more now. He sends Anubias and Sellon to retrieve it. As Sellon desires to look good in front of Mag Mel, Anubias desires to battle Dan. On Gundalia, Queen Fabia and Prime Minister Nurzak thank the Battle Brawlers for their valiant work against Mag Mel. Afterwards, they get a distress call on Marucho's BakuMeter and it was from Bakugan Interspace. They head through a dimension portal but at the end, there was an electrical shock which made them have a hard landing. Once they arrive, they see Interspace in ruins. They also see Team Anubias running from a Darkus Cyclone Percival. Ben tries to be brave and throws a brick at the Bakugan. The Cyclone Percival then is about to fire at Ben but is saved by Drago's Dragon Blazer.''' '''The rest of the team arrives and Dylan mysteriously appears and he somehow knows about Mag Mel. Meanwhile, outside of Interspace, Kato and Marucho's dad try to find a point to get any remaining brawler out of the system. Team Anubias shows that they managed to round up the other battlers into a room. All of a sudden, Chris and Soon fall through the roof and land in the same place. Dylan explains that when the Brawlers headed to Gundalia, the Chaos Bakugan began to invade the area again. He said some noble brawlers tried to fend them off but they were unsuccessful. Marucho realizes that because the Chaos Bakugan were destroying the area, the mainframe was damaged and they can't get anyone out. However, they found an abandoned port from the Beta version of Interspace which is still intact. Chris and Soon send Sellon a message with their area code. Since the Chaos Bakugan are in the center of Interspace, they plan to go around the area. Dylan appears again and begins to taunt the Brawlers. The group get furious at him and he reveals it's just his job. He takes off his glasses to reveal green technological eyes and that he is a robot created alongside Bakugan Interspace. He said that he created the BakuNano to use in Interspace to create more heat and that he was created by Marucho. The Chaos Bakugan find them but they are saved by Horridian. Anubias and Sellon arrive and their eponymous teams are happy. However, their leaders mock them for being stupid and they turn into their real forms. They insult their teammates which hurts Noah a lot and they reveal that they are artificial beings. They begin a fight after Rafe and Paige escort the battlers to the access point. Anubias and Sellon use their "team's" Bakugan and the Brawlers try to protect the key. Anubias summons Deezall and Rockfist to attack them but Rafe and Paige come and summon Vexfist and Swift Sweep. The groups fight and the final blow from Shun against Sellon caused them to teleport away. The group arrives at the access point but now the point was damaged because of Shun and he was sorry. The other battlers lose hope and it begins to rain in Interspace. The problem is, Interspace wasn't programmed to rain. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Razenoid *Cyclone Percival *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Horridian *Spyron *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Krowll *Vertexx *Fangoid *Jetro Mechtogan Seen *Deezall *Rockfist *Vexfist *Swift Sweep BakuNano Seen *Sonicanon *Lanzato *Hammermor *Crosstriker ﻿﻿Trivia *This will be the third time that both Anubias and Sellon show their true forms and it is their first time on Earth. *Dylan is revealed to be an AI program. *This is the second time a episode in the Bakugan series has been titled "True Colors". *They spelt Colours the opposite way to how people in Canada and UK spell it. Gallery 1430.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.16.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.19.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.20.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.22.18 PM.png|Chaos Bakugan vs Other Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.25.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png|Soon and Chris Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.29.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Razenoid in a egg to become fully whole Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.33.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.34.30 PM 1.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.35.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.35.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.38.59 PM.png|Interspace just after the brawlers arrive Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.40.31 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m14s71.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m29s52.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m20s133.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 8.56.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.09.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.12.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 9.13.04 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 9.12.45 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png 2011-07-03 1617.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m52s207.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m47s156.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m27s201.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.35.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.38.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.40.53 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m01s197.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m01s217.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m11s135.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.45.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.47.28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.54.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.56.36 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m15s90.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.59.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.02.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m52s195.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away by Tayean's Kazami Style Slash Tornado Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.16.26 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.16.26 AM.png 20-3.png 20-4.png 20-5.png 20-12.png 20-11.png 20-13.png 20-2.png 20-7.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png 20-8.png 20-15.png 20-14.png 20-6.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.02.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.59.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.56.36 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m15s90.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.54.23 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m17s111.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.47.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.45.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.40.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.38.33 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m01s197.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m01s217.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.35.25 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m27s201.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.32.38 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.14.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.33.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.35.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.42.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.46.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.48.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.56.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.13.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.17.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.19.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.24.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.29.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.36.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.40.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.44.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.09.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.13.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.15.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png|Sellon and Anubias just about to turn into their Real Forms Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.11 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.48.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.52.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.56.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.09.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.11.45 PM.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes